Wrath of Groudon
by BlackMH
Summary: Friends are worth remembering, and there's a reason for it. So what woud happen when you forget even one? May learns the hard way... Hoennshipping. Not For Drew fans! Complete!
1. Forgotten

Wrath of Groudon

Hey y'all! After some careful consideration, I've decided to type this story. I've done it before and I thought I wouldn't do it again, I guess I should've saved it some time ago, eh? Anyway, I can tell people are gonna love this.

Summary: Friends are worth remembering, and there's a reason for it. May finds out the hard way through a curse… Hoennshipping.

Nighttime had set in the land of Hoenn, and the only thing that broke the peace was the squeals of fans at the Lilycove trainer fanclub. Inside, two trainers were being favored among others who were in the midst of gaining popularity. One trainer had an awkward hair color that would catch anyone's eye. He was previously known to be frail and sickly but now he looked a lot more experienced. The other trainer had an extraordinary hair color compared to the others. His eyes were ruby red and looked as if he has been through more than just pokemon battles. This trainer was apparently watching TV in the corner of the room as the other fan-girls squealed over the other trainer. He had become really strong, so much in fact, it was nearly impossible to match his skills. Sometimes, he wished there was someone out there who could rival him, it has been pretty boring.

He flipped through channels in search of entertainment hopeful for anything that could catch his eye. Just when he was about to give up, a premier was featured announcing the winner of the Kanto Grand Festival winner. He decided maybe for a couple of seconds until he turns it off and joins his friend. He wasn't paying much attention because contests didn't really interest him, but he heard a name he thought he would never hear in years.

"…declaring the winner as May Maple."

This got his attention. He closed in on the TV and saw that it as the May he saw before. He was speechless, but mostly because it was a long time since they met.

'May?' he thought, "Could it really be her? Wait, what is she doing in Kanto?'

"May," the female announcer spoke as she held the microphone to her face, "how does it feel to have finally won the Grand festival?"

Brendan closed in to hear better.

"Incredible. All that hard work finally paid off," she said.

"Is there anyone you would like to thank for this spectacular victory?"

"Well, I would like to thank my friends and my brother Max. I would also like to thank everyone who inspired me to become a coordinator."

"Is there anyone else you would like to thank?" the announcer said.

'C'mon May,' he thought 'what about me? Don't I matter?'

"No," she said, "In fact, everyone I ever needed is in my life, no one else."

His mind went blank at those words. The announcer spoke positively at her answer as she signed off. He couldn't believe she forgot about him. Was the first day they met wasted? He slowly got up and walked toward the door leading the exit. His friend noticed his pale swagger and asked.

"Hey bud, where you going?"

"I'm…going out for some air."

"Okay, suit yourself."

He left the club and staggered out into the forest with one painfully true thought echoing through his head.

'She doesn't remember… she doesn't remember…'

This fact striked him as painful as a Mightyena's bite. He continued to walk until he reached the foot of a mountain and began climbing.

Don't worry, this chapter was only a prologue. The chapters might get longer so keep a lookout. R & R!


	2. Origin of the beast

Wrath of Groudon part 2

I got a flame…me, a flame. Well it doesn't matter since I deleted it. I love this site. Anyway, the flame was about the reader already having read it and didn't like it. He was complaining that I bashed a character. C'mon! I'm not the only one who bashes a character. Well, enough complaining, here's chapter 2.

'She doesn't remember me…'

Brendan was now halfway to the top of the mountain. There, he would pray to the one being that could give him happiness. Along the way, Brendan thought of the first time they met.

--FLASHBACK—

A girl was in a dark room that would shake every now and then. She was completely surrounded by boxes of different shapes and sizes, each one with labels like 'kitchenware' or 'bedroom'. A loud halt was heard and she looked to the door. A blinding flash was seen as it opened.

"Honey, were here!" a woman said.

She got out of the truck and looked around. There were a few houses and a lab, which must be Prof. Birch's lab.

"You should see our house May. C'mon."

From next-door, there was a boy who was reading a book. He seemed really focused on what the contents told. His dad is the famous Prof. Birch. The desire to learn about pokemon seemed to have praised his generation.

"Before Lairon evolve, their coats completely shed off and pure iron can be seen before it takes shape," he read.

He wasn't forced to study; he was interested in learning all that there is about pokemon. He spotted a picture of a Spoink and a Clamperl and read the summary before them.

His mother called about having new neighbors and told him that he should be expecting them to come by soon. He gave no answer, because all he wanted to do was read. He heard talking downstairs, something about 'new' and 'about your age', but he didn't care, partly because he spotted an interesting article about the eating habits of Lileep and Anorith. He was so focused on reading he didn't see a girl enter his room.

"Um, hi," she said.

The boy was completely surprised by her. He looked up from his book to see a young girl about his age with red clothes and a bandanna.

"Oh, hi. I didn't see you there. Um, may I ask what you're doing in my room?"

"Your mother sent me to meet you. Hi, my name is May and yours?"

He got up from his seat and spoke.

"Brendan. Are you our new neighbor?" he asked.

She nodded as he walked over to his window where there was a clear view of the town.

"There are not many people here to make friends with. This is a small town, there's not much to do."

She saw the book he was reading and grabbed it to look.

"Where you reading this?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said turning around, "I study everything we know about pokemon."

"Well, I moved here from Jhoto and, I don't know that much about pokemon," she said, "hey, are you a trainer?"

"No, but I will be in six months. That'll be on my birthday," he said.

"Why on your birthday?" she asked.

"Because I'll be 12, the legal age to have a trainer's card. With it, you'll be able to qualify as a trainer."

"I'll be 12 in about 8 months. What kind of starter pokemon will you chose?"

"Mudkip."

"Is it a ground-type?" she asked.

"No, it's a water-type. Since you'll be living here in Hoenn, you too will need to know about the pokemon here."

"I guess it could be fun."

"Great, now if you could hand me my book..."

She handed him the book and Brendan sat down on at his desk. May pulled up a chair and looked at the page Brendan was on.

"That's a funny looking pokemon," she said.

"It's a Sceptile."

"That one's creepy."

"It's a Mawile."

Since the day they met, they've been really great friends. May was learning about pokemon and Brendan had a friend. They both loved it and hoped it could stay this way, until, six months later...

"Here's your Mudkip," Prof. Birch said.

"Thanks dad. I'll promise to raise it carefully," Brendan said.

Six months had passed and it was time for Brendan to leave. May watched as Brendan got his Mudkip and packed his stuff. She was sad on the inside; then again, she knew this day would come.

"Brendan, you can't leave," she said, "you know as well as I do that you don't want to leave this town."

"You're right," he said, "but I have to. I want to become the pokemon master and to do that, I have to leave."

May felt like crying. She didn't want him to leave, but she didn't know why.

"Who knows, we might meet again someday," he said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're birthday is coming up in two months, so when you turn twelve and become a trainer, it's possible."

She thought about every last word he said, and each one was just as true as the last.

"Okay, just be careful."

"I will."

And with that, he set off on his journey as May watched from a distance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had now reached the tip of the mountain, which was actually a pool of lava. He stared at the lava as it boiled like a cauldron. He began to speak one last prayer.

_"Great lord of the land, great lord of the earth, hear this prayer above the layer of your birth._

_I am a poor pitied soul seeking an answer, to speak a prayer to his master. _

_I ask to see you, I'm requesting your call, if not your appearance, then I will fall. _

_Forevermore, my body will burn, unless you answer, this sadness will mourn." _

A red being slowly rose from the lava as he spoke. It was red with blue markings and spikes from its side; it had a tail, edged like a rake.

'What do you want? What is it you seek?'

You might not have expected this, except for the people who have read this before, but legendaries play an important part in this story. You may have noticed that the summary has been changed. Well, if you are a contestshipper and a hoennshipper (although I find that to be completely impossible) then you may have to be more of a hoennshipper to enjoy this story. You'll find out by the next chapter. Till then, R & R! Flames will be deleted.


	3. Restless pain

Wrath of Groudon part 3

Here's chapter 3 of this great story. Okay, I think it's a bit early to call it that, but other people thought it was great. But I want the opinion of millions of people who are viewing this right now. For those who read the title, you'll see why this story is not for Drew fans. For those who don't like Drew in any way should now that you should enjoy this chapter. By the end of this chapter, you'll question what the odd thing is. You might also wonder why it is doing all of this stuff. I should stop talking already.

'Hmm...' the red beast spoke.

It had just heard what Brendan wanted to tell him. It has heard many prayers before but never this kind. It was a test to understand human relationship, and it was sure to pass it.

'Have you ever considered if this girl truly loved you back?' it asked.

"WHAT? That's...I'm-I never really considered it. But she should've remembered me, I just want her to remember me," he said.

'If that is what you wish, then I will make an exception.'

"Anything, please."

'You must accept all responsibilities and consequences you may or may not have, because this isn't a wish, it's a curse. Do you accept either way?'

He thought about it for a while, and then asked.

"If it's a curse, then wouldn't it need to be broken?"

'If you want her to remember you, she must do so to break the curse. Only then will she discover if she loves you or not. Now, do you accept?'

"...yes."

'Very well...'

After May had won the competition, she was now heading back to Hoenn. The ferry was in Pallet town and Drew was walking with her to ensure her safety, but Drew was planning more than that.

"Pallet town is about a couple miles away May," Drew said, "we should be able to get their by 9:00."

"Great," she said as she stared at the sunset (A/N; its summer in this time).

"Are you planning to meet up with others?"

"Yes, first we'll have a little chat, and then we leave."

"But what will you do once you get back to Hoenn?" he asked.

"I'm not sure; I guess I'll see other people I've seen on our journey."

"That's great. So...is there anyone on your mind?" he asked again.

"What do you mean?"

"You know..." he trailed off, his voice beginning to crack. "Someone you- err...someone you, like?" Drew stumbled over the last part, as he began to feel the light warmth of a blush rising on his face. He quickly shook it off.

"Oh," squeaked May, as she too felt a blush rising in her features. "-not that I know of..." The brown haired girl added quickly, but carefully. She wondered what had brought this up. Could Drew really...?

"Are you...blushing?" he asked.

"What? No, of course not," she said blushing a little more, "it's just really hot out."

Although that wasn't the reason, it was a bit hot. Even Drew was beginning to sweat but he shrugged it off.

"It's natural for a summer night."

"Well, it seems too hot for one."

She was right. It felt like the temperature was rising, a bit too quickly. Drew began to sweat really hard as if he ran four miles.

"What on earth is wrong with this temperature?" he asked to no one in particular, "It's boiling."

"What's causing this?" May asked as the sun had already set.

There was silence between the two and they tried their best to maintain it. Drew walked a bit closer to May until he asked.

"May?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I need to tell you," he started.

"What?"

"See, I...uh, I-"

Suddenly, the pokemon began to yelp. From the trees, Aipoms began to scream as they fled their trees to leave. Noctowls and Hoothoots began to fly away while screeching in terror. Even the ground pokemon unearthed themselves and ran away as if something was threatening their lives.

"What's going on?" May asked.

Drew's pocket began to beep. He pulled out his pokenav and the temperature was displayed.

"(Gasp) Impossible," he said.

The temperature was slowly rising from 68 degrees F to 72 degrees f. It rose faster and faster until the temperature was rising from 84 degrees F to...129 degrees! Yet, they didn't feel the temperature. Because of the rapid rise in heat, the pokenav completely combusted.

"What is going on!" he said.

"Drew?"

"Hmm?"

"Wha-what is that?" she pointed to a figure standing on a rock far away.

Ahead on the road, something was sanding on a rock that protruded from the earth. The silhouette of a large creature, red in color, stood gazing down at the small ferry. The sharp spines that adorned its body gave it a deathly look, while the criss-cross of pale blue lines that covered its back glowed clearly against the quickly darkening sky. It was human sized and had three large points on it's head. It's shoulders were spiked three points each and had a bulky tail with spikes protruding upwards. It had claws, five fingers, with three points being the largest. It's feet were shaped like a human foot, but were standing on pure lava.

"What in the world is that thing!" Drew asked.

It gave a loud cry into the night air. Drew wasn't intimidated, but May knew that cry. The battlecry of Groudon. It leapt into the air and dive-bombed onto them. They ran from it's landing point, avoiding the crash, and backed away to see if it was coming out. The hole it made was now searing with magma, magma that was never there before.

"What's it doing?" Drew asked.

It bursted out and opened it's mouth towards them, allowing them to see it's teeth. From the throat, red flames were building and slowly covering it's mouth; it was charging an attack.

"May, run!" Drew said.

May ran with Drew, seeing as she should at least do something. When they were about half a mile away, it launched. They quickly moved to the left as the fire passed. The shot died down, but red magma was in left of it's trail.

"Why is it attacking?" Drew asked again.

May felt completely terrified, but she didn't know why. If she wanted to be of any help at all, she should at least tell him what kind of pokemon it resembled.

"Drew, I think that's Groudon."

"Huh? How do you know?"

"I don't, but it resembles one."

"Well, if it's part pokemon, we have to catch it to stop it."

He grabbed a pokeball and threw it in front of the beast. Out came a green dragon with red eyes. Flygon. It cried it's name and faced it's opponent.

"Flygon," Drew called, "use-"

'Flygon!' the beats said.

"What the?"

"It talked?" May said.

'Halt!'

The Flygon stopped.

'Flygon, bow.'

The Flygon bowed.

"Flygon what are you doing?" Drew said.

'Flygon, about face and attack!'

The Flygon turned around to face Drew. Drew had a look of confusion about why Flygon isn't obeying him.

'Flygon! Dragonbreath!'

Flygon released a hot flame at Drew without any hesitation or concern. Drew managed to evade the attack and sent out his Roselia and Masquerain. They emerged and gave a cry as they searched their surroundings. They saw the dragon meaning a threat to their trainer as it growled and glared at them. They charged towards the disobedient dragon as commanded to.

'Roselia, Masquerain, Halt!' it said again.

The two pokemon stopped.

"No, not you guys!" Drew yelled.

'Roselia, Masquerain, about face!'

They turned around to face the green haired kid and the brunette.

'Roselia stun spore, Masquerain hydro pump, Flygon...hyper beam.'

Roselia released a cloud of stun spore at them as they ran. May breathed it in and fell down paralyzed. Masquerain released a huge burst of water at May, but Drew carried her away before she got hit. Flygon charged hyper beam and released it, but they still managed to dodge.

'Flygon, crunch!'

Flygon flew after them and opened it's mouth. They moved out of the way and Flygon bit a tree.

'Masquerain, Megahorn!'

Masquerain's horn glowed green as it rocketed to them. With May's weight, it was hard for Drew to keep running, but he still managed to dodge the megahorn as it got stuck in the tree.

"You okay May?" Drew asked.

"I think the stun spore wore off."

"Good," he let her down off his back.

'Roselia, Ingrain!'

Roselia jumped in the air and land on the ground, digging it's roots into it. May and Drew questioned the move, but then, roots came out under their feet and wrapped them up. They couldn't escape no matter how hard they tried. The beast walked closer to them as the Roselia shifted along the ground beside it.

"Drew, it's coming!" May yelled.

'Roselia,' it said, 'take the girl away from here.'

Roselia raised it flower and the roots that confined May rose higher. It shifted along the ground taking May with it.

"Roselia, stop this madness!" Drew yelled, "I command you!"

The Roselia stopped moving and turned its head around.

"I command you to let her go!" he yelled.

Roselia only looked at him with a face of no expression.

'Masquerain,' it said, 'use sleep powder on the girl.'

Masquerain flew above May and started to sprinkle blue dust. May tried to not breath it in, but she was exhausted from running and panted, breathing in the powder. She closed her eyes and everything went black.

Man, this chapter was tense. I'm not exactly sure how they are supposed to act, but they're older now. You have to expect a little change in them. Well, R & R!


	4. Giving love up

Wrath of Groudon part 4

Hi there people! I had no idea people didn't like Drew. Maybe because he's a threat to hoennshipping. If it makes you feel any better, so do I. I don't like characters who pose a threat to hoennshipping, and therefore, end up hurting them. So, I guess I should say I'm okay with the fact that Drew might like May, BUT NOT WITH THE FACT THAT SHE LIKES HIM BACK! So, to get this out of my head, I wrote this story. Don't hate me for this people. To make it up, there's a special notice at the end of the chapter.

Masquerain, use sleep powder on the girl

She struggled to break the roots she was tied in, but she failed. The blue bug hovered over her and sprinkled a blue dust. She tired not to breathe it in, but full of panic, it was no good. Everything turned black...

"AAAHHHH!" she yelled.

She woke up in a white room with lights above her. She had been sweating in her sleep and noticed it by looking at her hand. Sweat had been dripping from the center, but she soon focused on the bandages over her body. She had a few bandages on her legs and arm, her forearm was wrapped in bandage. Why was she in this room?

The door opened and a doctor came through with a clipboard. He noticed she was awake and smiled.

"Good, you're awake," he said.

She looked down in confusion of why she was here.

"You know," he said, "you and your friend took quite a beating back there."

Hearing 'friend', she remembered about Drew.

"Drew! Where is he?" she asked.

"Can you walk?" he asked back.

She lifted her foot off the bed and set it on the floor. She lifted her body onto her legs and found that they felt quite weak.

"Yes."

"Good, now follow me," he instructed.

They left her room and walked down a hallway. They passed by a few doors and May saw a couple of pokemon resting or injured. She figured they were taken to a pokemon center. The doctor stopped in front of one door with no window but the 'ER' sign above it.

"You may wanna enter with caution," he said with quite a serious look.

He opened the door and nearly fainted. Drew was covered in bandages, some bloody, and had a heart monitor connected to him.

"DREW!" she yelled.

She ran up to him and sat on a chair by his side.

"What in the world happened to him?" she asked to the doctor walking up to her.

"He suffered very serious burning, some broken bones, lost nearly 50 of his blood, and was knocked out with a concussion."

"..."

May was absolutely speechless, terrified. What kind of monster would hurt him this much?

"What in God's name happened to you two?" he asked.

May tried to remember what happened, then, when she replayed the menacing cry of Groudon, the memory completely refilled her head.

"...We were attacked," was all she could say.

"By what? A pokemon?"

"That thing...was no pokemon."

"May..."

May perked up to Drew's body. He opened his eye weakly to see May. It felt hard to talk, but he still was able to manage some words.

"Wow, that's the fastest anyone has recovered from a concussion," the doctor said.

"Drew, what happened?"

"After...you fell asleep..."

FLASHBACK

The brunette had already fallen into a deep sleep. Drew turned to face the monster in rage.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" he asked.

'Listen here and listen well,' it said, 'if you ever, get too close to this girl, you will see the true wrath of Groudon.'

"Why are you so interested in this girl?" he asked.

The beast did not answer.

'That is for me to know, and for you, to never see.'

"Well, you can forget it! Your threats won't keep me away from her."

The monster then threw a punch into his stomach. He gave a short whelp of pain but didn't shed a tear.

'Do you think I'm kidding? Do you think I won't kill you for the sake of your pity? You're more a pathetic human than I thought you were.'

"What? Take that back you no-good dirty bast-OOF!"

It gave another punch into his stomach.

'Name calling, now that is pathetic for a human,' it said, 'but then again, I was just as pathetic as you.'

His voice was weak, but his anger within gave him enough strength to tell it off.

"You're the pathetic one! Do you even know what love is?"

The beast was silent. It snapped its fingers and Masquerain blasted him with hydro pump. From the powerful force, he felt weaker and weaker, but he wasn't going to give up that easy.

'Yes, I know what love is.'

This completely shocked Drew. Ignoring the pain, he looked at the red monster in question.

'And I still do, for only one,' it turned to the sleeping brunette.

"You mean...her?" Drew said averting his gaze from the monster to May.

'QUIET!' it erupted.

Without order, Flygon blasted him with flamethrower. Drew was burned and in major pain, but he still managed to keep conscious.

"Is that why? To keep me away from her, is that your true intention?"

'I said...QUIET!'

Roselia launched a poison sting at Drew. He suffered from minor poison, but Roselia did not remove the needle, causing him to bleed amounts of blood.

"You can't keep me quiet, you monster!" he said, baring all pain in his body.

'Fine. If you won't keep quiet, then we'll make you.'

Flygon's flamethrower, Masquerain's megahorn, and Roselia's magical leaf were all the attacks Drew felt. Because of Flygon's flamethrower, the roots were burned off and he fell the ground, tired. The red beast walked up to him and Drew looked up. He saw the monster's silhouette and blue lines, and its eyes filled with anger.

'Let this be a warning,' it said.

It lifted its foot and crashed it on Drew's head, causing him to black out...

"My god," May said.

Did she really miss that much while she was asleep?

"It's a good thing I found you," the doctor said, "When I was heading towards Viridian city to pick up my daughter, I found you guys and called the hospital."

"Doctor, is Drew going to live?" May asked, face full of worry.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. In fact, he should be walking again in half an hour."

"Thanks doctor," May said.

"Just doing my job," he said as he walked out of the room.

May turned to face Drew and dropped the happy face.

"Drew? Can you tell me..." she began to blush, "what you were going to say, before we were attacked?"

Drew had a worried look on his face. He turned around to think and turned back.

"Um," he didn't know how to say this but, "I'll be leaving to Jhoto by the time we get back to Hoenn."

"What?" was that what he wanted to say? "Why?"

"Look May, please understand. Don't feel sad for me, just, be alright. Okay?"

"Well, why did you ask me if there was someone I liked?" she said difficultly.

"Because," he tried to think of an excuse, "I didn't want to break your heart."

"What? Why would I-(gasp)...You...love someone else?"

Drew didn't want to lie, but he had to, to protect her.

"Yes."

May was filled with sadness. The one kid who didn't love her back.

"Oh, well, I hope she will love you too," she lied.

Drew could tell she was lying. He didn't want to, but if he wanted her alive, he had to. So that means, he had to get over her and find someone else.

He looked out the window and gasped. There, standing on a cliff far away, was the monster that made him in his state. It placed its claw on its chest, signaling the heart, pointed to its opened mouth, signaling speaking, and moved its finger across its neck, signaling...

"Drew, is something wrong?" May asked.

Drew looked at May then at the window; it was gone. He turned to May and said.

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Oh, okay."

She walked out of the room leaving Drew to rest. Drew looked back out the window and the monster had definitely disappeared. He whispered.

"Everything's wrong."

Why did Drew lie to May? Why is this beast so concerned about May's love? What is its true intention? And why does it want no one to get close to May? I always wanted to do a cliffy.

Now, to everyone's surprise, I've done this story before. It's the reason I update at a steady pattern. So, to anyone who can't wait for the final conclusion, give me the best reviews you can give me for each chapter. If they're good enough and I get a lot, I might update two chapters on the same day. Get R & Ring!

PS: I don't know how concussions work or the sudden healing, but bare with me, this is part of my plot and I can make it like this if I want to.


	5. I'm not a beast

Wrath of Groudon part 5.

Does anyone want to know why is this stuff happening? You'll find out soon. Until then, this chapter will cover a few things you may be curious about.

Pallet town was no longer far. The color interior of the roof on the tallest building could be seen, and the buildings aren't that tall. But still, not even the setting of the comfortable suburbs could break the mood between the two coordinators. For various reasons, such as the fear of another attack. A monster was after them, or so they thought.

May was still curious, however, about the previous night. She wanted to ask Drew what had happened, what went wrong, but she struggled through any ideas she had about what to say. She may have been curious, but she found herself at a dead end in thinking about what to say to someone who just gave up feelings for her for an unknown reason...

"Drew?" she said, "Why did your pokemon disobey you back then?"

Honest to heart, he didn't want to talk about it. Mostly because he didn't know himself. He didn't change the direction of his stare, which worried May, but he closed his eyes, now certain of what to say.

"I don't know. Something must've come over them at the time."

"Do they...still obey you?"

"They do now."

"But, why did they obey that thing instead of you?"

"That's what I'm going to figure out as soon as we reach Pallet. I'm going to ask Prof. Oak as soon as possible."

He didn't notice that he already passed the entrance gates of the town. May did and noted him on it.

"We're already here," she said to him.

"Oh, good. May, I'm going to go see Prof. Oak now, wait for me here, okay?"

"Okay."

"And call me on my Pokena-" he stopped remembering that his Pokenav was destroyed in the increasing temperature last night.

"That's right, you don't have it," May said, knowing what he was thinking.

"Well, just call someone when that...thing, shows up again."

"Okay," she said as he headed towards Prof. Oak's lab.

There was nothing to do in this town. Ash and the others were somewhere else in Kanto, her brother was in Petalburg, and her pokemon were all asleep. She was thankful that they weren't hurt or under the influence of the monster. It was just like the first time she came to Hoenn, but she didn't want to remember that. She decided to take a stroll in the forest.

'A little more away from town, yes,' she thought.

There was knock on the door. A Prof. was typing a report on his computer when the door rang.

"Who is it?" he asked.

Drew allowed himself in at his response.

"Hi Prof. Oak."

"And who are you, youngster?" Prof. Oak asked.

"My name's Drew. I come from the Hoenn region and I need to ask a few questions."

"Ah, Hoenn. It's a beautiful region, right?"

"Yes it is."

"The pokemon there are quite fancy to study about" he said rubbing his chin in thought, "say, you wouldn't have pokemon from such a region, now would you?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do. Speaking of which, I need to tell you something."

"And that would be?"

"Something happened yesterday, something bad..."

May was now walking in the forest, some distance enough to get lost. She didn't notice how deep she was walking inside the woods because she was in deep thought. Mostly about what attacked her. She finally stopped to look at her surroundings, and nearly cursed.

"Darn it, now I'm lost," she said.

She looked around to see any sign of Pallet town, but all she saw was miles of trees. She tried running in one direction, to see if the town would appear, but no luck. She realized she should've ran the opposite way and tried to, but forgot which way she came in.

Crap, she thought.

Something in the trees was moving, causing leaves to rustle. She looked up to the treetops to see. Something was moving rapidly across the trees, but she couldn't see it. It was quite high in the trees, but it came into sight and all she could see were teeth and red.

Red, teeth, no.

Oh no, it's back! She thought frantically.

She made a move to the right, but the red devil above quickly pounced towards the ground in front of her. It opened its mouth, ready to sink those teeth into her flesh...

"Hmm."

Prof. Oak had just heard what happened to him and May the other day.

"You say it looked like Groudon?"

"Well, May said."

"This is strange. Groudon was last seen in the Hoenn region near Mossdeep. What would it be doing here in Kanto?"

"It wasn't exactly Groudon," Drew said interrupting his theorizing thoughts, "it looked like Groudon was fused with a human."

"It's very strange. And your pokemon disobeyed you when you released them?"

"Yes. They didn't follow my orders, but only its orders."

Prof. Oak began to think.

"Tell me, what types are your pokemon?"

"My Flygon is Ground/Dragon, Roselia is Grass/Poison, and Masquerain is Bug/flying."

He gave a small 'hmm' when Drew was done.

"It's just a theory," he began, "but it was said, that long ago, Groudon had its own army to attack against the sea. Your pokemon's ancestor may have been under its reign at the time. It had complete control over Grass, Fire, Ground, Rock, Bug, and Normals. Groudon must still have them under its control today, but the pokemon don't realize it. This means, every type of pokemon were worshipped under three particular pokemon: the pokemon of the land worships Groudon, the pokemon of the sea worships Kyogre, and the pokemon of the sky worship Rayquaza. This means, that your pokemon weren't being controlled by Groudon, they were only doing what their God told them to do."

"But how does that explain why this monster is after everyone who loves May?"

"You said it looked half-human, maybe it-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That was May!"

The red monster had missed when May ducked. She gave a loud scream when the monster turned around. She immediately ran for it, but was body slammed by the beast. She immediately rolled under it when it aimed its mouth to her head and missed. She got up and was going to run away, but the monster was spitting out dirt in disgust, giving her a clear view of what the monster really was. It had an extremely burly tail, red and black patterns on its fur, and a mane covering its entire head.

It was an Arcanine.

The pokemon was now licking its own mouth, clearing any remains of dirt left. May took this moment to run. When its mouth felt clean again, it looked to where May was running and growled at the fleeing prey. It soon ran after May with speed uncanny to any other. Once it was at a good distance from her, it jumped into the air, opened its mouth, May turned around, and the Arcanine soon closed in for the kill...

PUNCH!

It only took a flash. Something red had punched the Arcanine in the jaw as May witnessed a small glimpse of her rescuer. Red, pointed, and very hot (in temperature), no way.

The Arcanine fell to the floor, already weak, as it looked at its attacker. It gave off a red aura, one most fire type pokemon would find honorable to hold. It was red with black lines and had a tail with spikes protruding all over. It cracked its knuckles by closing its fist at the Arcanine, and the pokemon fled.

Did it just, save me? She thought.

Wasn't this the same thing that attacked her last night? The same thing that hurt Drew a lot? She asked herself these questions as it turned around to face her.

It reached out its claw to her, but she closed her eyes quickly in fear. She shivered of what it was going to do next, causing a tear to fall from her eyelid. The next thing she felt, was something wiping the tear away. She opened her eyes to see the monster putting its hand on her cheek and using its thumb to wipe the tear away.

'Please don't cry,' it said.

She stared at it oddly, but seeing it NOT on a rampage, now was a good time as ever to get some questions answered.

"What are you?" she finally asked.

'I was once human,' this surprised May, 'who accepted this curse, just to see if you can.'

"Can? If I can what?"

'If you can remember. This curse can be broken if you remember. You must remember, May Maple.'

May gaped at the Groudon. How did it even know her? How could it possibly know her full name! Not many people knew her full name, counting Drew, and she had only ever actually told it to one person. But that was a long time ago and the name was hazy...

"Why must I remember?" she asked again.

'I can't tell you that, but this curse causes me to lose thought when someone gets close to you.'

"So, it wasn't you who hurt Drew?"

'I wasn't myself. The curse took over my body and forced me to do such an act. The only way to end the madness is that you remember. Only then shall the curse be broken.'

She thought about how incredible it was to be a part of something huge, but at the same time, felt ashamed that people could get hurt because of it. She had to remember who she must remember to end this curse, or else, someone could get killed...

She noticed that the monster's hand was still on her cheek. Hesitantly, she put her hand on its arm, surprising the beast as well. The monster's lower jaw lowered to reveal a mouth that was doing all the talking. Why would it do such a thing?

'It feels so great to see you again,' it said, words matching its lips, 'and I hope we can be together again.'

It smiled and made May feel warmhearted. Only one person ever made May feel this way whenever they smiled, and an image of that person soon began to appear in her mind.

"I think," She said, "I know who you are."

'That's good.'

"Your name," she was remembering a figure with black on the person's clothing. She was thinking harder and harder, wanting to remember this person. She soon remembered the person was a boy and the pieces were falling into place; she smiled at the faint memory returning to her.

'I think it would help,' it said, 'if I could...'

It closed in on her face, May no longer feeling scared, and closed its eyes. May closed her eyes as well, and the space between them was almost nothing, until...

"FLYGON! DRAGONBREATH!"

So, I'm guessing you think he's a little upfront with her, right? Well, it isn't exactly Groudon. Don't worry, this story will be hoennshipping, and Drew won't be around when that happens. wink wink I guess I should do a little sneak peek at the next chapter, right?

SNEAK PEEK

The Groudon monster finds himself at death's end against Drew's pokemon. The pokemon he once had control over where no longer obeying him. After a fatally powerful attack misses, a mistake occurs and someone nearly gets killed…

A/N: this story has been updated twice thanks to reviews. If you want this story to update REALLY fast….just review!


	6. Valiant Rescue

Wrath of Groudon part 6

Here's another pulse-pounding chapter of this great story!

"FLYGON! DRAGONBREATH!"

A blast of green air came at the beast. With quick reflexes, the beast snapped out of his actions and pulled away. He grabbed May and set her behind a tree nearby and took the dragonbreath attack head-on. It all happened so quick, but when May saw the beast on the floor, which seemed to be suffering from something like paralysis; she assumed he was attacked and he saved her.

The dragonbreath came from a Flygon owned by...Drew. Drew had Masquerain by his side, ready to fight, but where was Roselia? If he was attacking the monster with his pokemon, then why wasn't he using his most trusted pokemon?

"Masquerain, hydro pump!" he commanded.

'Masquerain Halt!' it said standing up.

But Masquerain didn't stop. It blasted the water at full force without a second thought of its words. The beast didn't expect Masquerain to NOT obey, so he took the hydro pump at full blast, forced against a tree. It screamed in absolute pain as the water sizzled on his body like acid. When Masquerain had stopped, it looked at the disobeyers and asked in awe.

'What? Why didn't they listen to me?'

"You may have control over pokemon," Drew said, "but not every pokemon. They realized that they shouldn't follow you because when the world was in chaos, you had your followers kidnapped them from the sky reign to do your bidding. Now they are angry at you and will attack you, no holding back, all thanks to Prof. Oak."

'No!'

"Attack!"

Flygon raised its arms in the air and sent them back to the ground. A huge tornado of sand came towards the beast, using sand tomb. The monster jumped in the air and shot fire at Flygon, but was hit in the chest by Masquerain's megahorn. He was hit so hard, he was sent through trees, hard, at a total of 10 exactly. The last tree stopped the attack and the beast grabbed Masquerain for a close up Blast burn. But before he could even breathe fire in, he got hit by a sand tomb coming up from below. Masquerain managed to escape the twirling dustdevil because of its huge and light antennas.

The beast blasted the fire it was charging downwards at Flygon, but instead used it to escape from the sand tomb. It hurled itself towards Flygon as a blazing comet, but was soon blasted by Masquerain's hydro pump and was sent to the ground hard. It opened its eye and saw Flygon above him getting ready to crush him under an iron tail. It rolled out of the way; avoiding the attack, but Flygon predicted the movement and blasted in his direction a dragonbreath. The force of the attack sent him standing up again, but it was later hit by Masquerain's megahorn.

Like the last time, it sent him through a bundle of trees, equaling 8. The beast tried to grab Masquerain again, seeing as they were on ground, but Masquerain moved out of the way and let Flygon crunch him in the arm. The beast yelled in pain. Flygon moved away and Masquerain used hydro pump once more. Masquerain kept the hydro pump attack up as Flygon's mouth seemed to be glowing. The beast was no longer feeling the fight in him, and began to weaken after such a devastating attack.

Masquerain stopped using hydro pump, seeing the monster no longer trying to resist the water's effects. The beast was panting heavily, with one eye closed, and looked at the flying moth. The flying moth moved out of the way, intended as the last time, and let the beast see what would be its fate. The dragonfly pokemon had been charging a hyper beam and the blast was ready. It launched the beam at full force, but not wanting to give up, it moved out of the way quickly. In a split-second, it saw the direction of where the hyper beam will hit. It will skim a few trees, nothing but air, past Drew, and...towards May.

No, it thought.

It clawed the ground and escaped. The pokemon realized their mistake that they were going to hit the girl their trainer was trying to save. Because of a would-be dreadful moment, the sound of a heartbeat echoed throughout the entire scenery as the beam flew at slow-motion.

/Bump-bump! \

The beam had skimmed a few trees. The yellow blast didn't decrease in size nor slow down. The bark of the trees flew off and scattered in all directions, some completely obliterated when in contact with the beam.

/Bump-bump! \

The beam was hitting nothing but air. Upon closer inspection, a visible wave was skimming the surface of the attack. It wasn't hitting air, it was slicing through it.

/Bump-bump! \

The beam had passed Drew, who turned around quickly to see his mistake. In a split-second, he saw the main target of the attack; the one he was trying to protect. His face was now a blank shot of horror as the beams tail passed him.

/Bump-bump! \

The beam was heading towards May. The horror of what was to happen was so intense, even the pokemon had expressions of terror.

/Bump-bump! \

May closed her eyes. She flinched of what was going to happen and she was sorry for ever calling him…a monster.

/Bump-bump! \

Drew yelled her name. His actions of trying to save her would be in vain. He didn't want this to happen. But it was all too late. Fate has bested him cruelly.

/Bump-BUMP! \

/beeeeeeeep\

May kept her eyes closed as soon as she realized that the beam was headed towards her. She heard Drew's voice calling her in agony. She didn't appreciate that for one bit, it was his fault she was gonna...

May heard a loud 'BANG!' and hoped, a little on the inside, that Drew was hit. When all was quiet and she was still breathing, she opened her eyes, and didn't believe them.

"No way," she said, "you saved me again."

The red beast reappeared in front of May, taking the beam head-on. He used fire to hold the beam in its place and kept it until the beam was secure. When it was, he redirected it towards the pokemon at an incredible speed and power. It was so quick, the pokemon were hit the near-instant he launched it. Drew only gaped at his pokemon's sudden defeat.

"Flygon! Masquerain!" he said turning to the beast, "You'll pay for th-"

But Drew never finished those words. The beast was now holding him by the neck, choking him in the progress. Drew grabbed the monster's claw trying to let in some air for him, but was failing.

'I told you before,' it said, 'ever give the girl pain, and I will return the pain. And, ever tell her of your feelings and the pain, will still be for you.'

May ran up to the monster, ignoring his words, and begged him to let him go.

"Please stop," she said beginning to cry, "let him go! It was an accident!"

The monster didn't want to see her cry, so after the moment she said those words, he let him go, by dropping him. Drew grabbed his neck, breathing in the really-needed air, and looked at the monster with hatred. The monster turned to May, with a feeling of sincerity in his face.

'Are you alright?' it asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

The red monster embraced her in a hug. May thought it was weird, but it was warm, really warm, and hugged back.

'Good.'

Drew was witnessing the entire scenario as if he was already forgotten. He let it go to his head as 'taking his girl'.

"Uh, hello? You know I'm still here, right?" he said.

The monster, not paying much attention to him, let go and looked at May. She was already missing that warmth-ness but still, she felt that there was a reason.

'We'll meet another day,' it said.

It turned away from them in a collective manner, but stopped and looked towards May.

'And one more thing.'

It scorched the ground next to it making an arrow pointing East.

'Pallet town's that way,' and took off underground.

Silence had fallen between the two trainers; May, kinda love struck, and Drew, really annoyed. Drew looked at May who was still looking at the spot it was last standing on. Drew intentionally snapped her out of it.

"And what was THAT all about?" he said, REALLY annoyed.

May only looked at him with a sudden look of slight anger. She only huffed at his question as she followed the arrow on the ground. Drew, who was kinda confused only asked back.

"What?" he yelled.

May, as always, ignored his statement. Didn't he realize, that because of him, the red beast saved her? Didn't he realize, that the beast meant no harm to her? Didn't he realized, that if it weren't for him, she and the beast would've...dare she say it?

Because of such an attitude, she felt no more feelings for Drew. No more crush, no more love. It happened in an instant, but it was worth her time.

Well, it was Drew's fault. Even though he tried to save her he only ended up endangering her life. The beast shows a lot more kindness then Drew ever did, so much it reminds her of the one she told her full name to. Will she ever remember? The next chapter will detail someone else who is watching them.

Next chapter. They return to Hoenn, and he reappears. Steven makes the scene as well, but little do they know is that someone is watching them. A certain green dragon whose name begins with an 'R'. But wait, who's that kid? Find out the next chapter!

A/N: remember, the better the reviews, the chances of another update on the same day is likely.


	7. Enter Rayquaza

Wrath of Groudon part 7

Hey y'all! Here's another chapter by the great Black Murder Heavangelon! Let's get going!

I should tell everyone something before I begin. Steven makes an appearance here and battles the Groudon beast, but he loses. Sorry Katie and Mullenium master, but if it really helps you guys, I won't detail Steven's defeat SO much in this chapter. Besides, this chapter was supposed to focus on the newcomers involved in this legend. Again, I am sorry. I'll give you two 99 Master balls as forgiveness. Enjoy….

The time was 8:56, and May was on the boat that would take her back to Hoenn. Drew was somewhere else on the boat, grouching about how May had fallen for a monster. May stared off into the night sky, thinking about you-know-who. She was also trying to remember the person he wanted her to remember, but May's mind was mostly focused about him, giving less thought on remembrance than him.

A man with silver-grey hair had noticed the brunette and walked up to her. He was wearing a neat suit, and looked probably about 16-17 years old. May sensed his presence behind her, but not knowing she was attractive to the man.

"Excuse me miss," he said, "do I know you?"

May turned around to see a very familiar face.

"Hey, aren't you Steven Stone?" she asked.

"The one and only," he gloated.

"What are you doing leaving a boat from Kanto?"

"I'm returning to home after a spelunking trip at Mt. Moon. Your name is May right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Where are your friends?"

"Well, they're still in Kanto, and one of them is here on the boat."

"Mind if I join you on your view?"

May was about to accept, until she remembered the words the Groudon-like monster told her.

This curse causes me to lose all thought when someone gets close to you.

She feared that Steven might be hitting on her, and that could set off the curses effect like dynamite. She wanted to turn him down, but how? She can't just say, 'sorry, but if you do, you might get killed by a fire breathing behemoth'. With caution, she accepted his offer, and the two stared at the star sky.

_later, much later, later like the next morning _

The boat had arrived in Lilycove, and May was happy to be on familiar home ground. She looked around and saw not much had happened. The dept. store was still a major thrift shop, the fan club was still roaring with squeals about famous trainers, the heat in the contest hall was still blazing, and still no sign of Team Aqua or Magma.

Drew got off the boat, and instead of saying anything to May, he went straight to the contest hall, to greet his fellow followers. Squeals loud enough to break glass were followed after.

May pitied Drew, not really, that so many girls were after him yet again. But only one girl will get a hold of Drew's heart like the monster did to May. She really wished he was here right now.

'Careful what you wish for, May. You might regret it. Doom desire!'

"Hello there May."

May turned around to see Steven holding a smile on his face. May felt a bit uncomfortable around him for some reason. She didn't want to be around a guy she knew for some time, knowing what the possible effects are. She hesitantly asked what he was doing here.

"I'm just saying hi, nothing else. Hey, where is your friend?"

"Oh, Drew? He's not around."

"I heard about your stumble in Kanto. What kind of monster did you ran into?"

"Monster? What are you talking about?"

"You know, the monster that attacked you and your friend? What kind of cold-blooded beast would do that?"

Monster? Cold-blooded? He was no monster. He's a very kind being who only wants to protect her. She despised anyone who would call him a monster. Anytime could he come, heck, even setting a house on fire would be nice.

"FIRE!" someone yelled.

She turned to see the voice and saw that the dept. store's 4th and 5th floor were in a huge fire. People were running away from the building with small flames on their clothes but yelling and running as if their own mouths were on fire.

Oops.

"What is going on?" Steven said aloud.

'He's back,' May thought.

She ran away behind a building, hiding from Steven's view, as the beast made his appearance.

On the top of the store, the red beast was standing. Black lines now shining a vivid blue, as the flames danced around him. He was only looking at one individual, one who set the curse off, and charged a Blast burn. It launched the attack near the ground Steven was standing on, as Steven released his pokemon to fight back. He released his Skarmory, Metagross, Claydol, Armaldo, Cradily, and Aggron. The red beast didn't even bother to put them under its control, because that would make beating him too easy. He's always wanted to beat him once more.

"Do you think I did too much?" A pokemon asked.

A pokemon, with a head shaped like a star, asked a green-haired at the Sky pillar. They were witnessing the entire battle through the window on the water.

"It's possible," he said, "but no one was seriously hurt."

"That's good. Report this to the Sky king if you wish."

"Now that's irony," he said.

The kid walked into the towering pillar as the star pokemon watched the fight.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt," the pokemon said.

It just witnessed the fire beast launch a blast burn towards Metagross, in midair. The Metagross fell on Claydol, who was charging an ice beam, and then accidentally launched it at Cradily.

"If only I had some popcorn," it said.

in the pillar

The green-haired child entered the Sky Pillar and began his ascent. Level after level he climbed, passing by all opposition.

To the threatening pokemon, such as the Banette and Sableye, he merely waved them away. None opposed his climb. If he reached an unstable section of floor, he simply passed over. The cracks never deepened, nor did he fall. It was as if he was lighter than air.

Finally, he reached the top. Guarding the twin doors was a pair of Altaria. These pokemon didn't back off, and when he noticed that they had become aggressive, he pulled out a medallion from his pocket and allowed it to shine in the light.

"I need to see the Sky king," said, showing his medallion.

The Altaria stared at him. He leveled their gaze right back. Finally, they faltered, bowing to show their forgiveness. He could pass once again to the Sky Sanctuary. He soon stood on rocks and cracks that scattered the entire floor. There was one huge spot on the floor that was completely crackless and free of rocks, where one dragon slept on. He walked up the stairs as the dragon lifted its head to see the kid.

The dragon was green head to tail, with no wings but with an adept ability to fly. It had yellow markings on its body that would glow brightly in the darkness of space, and red edges on its body and jaws. Its eyes had a creepish color combination that were black and yellow; a direct stare would give anyone a chill in their spine. It was long and snake-like, but it still had arms long enough to reach its mouth.

"Now what is it, child?" it asked.

"Rayquaza, the beast has struck again," he said as if he were talking to royalty.

"Ahh, and what such damage has been caused?"

"None too serious," the kid said.

The star pokemon, holding a bag of popcorn, floated itself to the rooftop and began rambling.

"Did you guys see that? The monster grabbed Armaldo, spun it around, and released it towards Skarmory. Skarmory never saw that coming. BOOM! Right in the kisser!"

Rayquaza stared at the pokemon oddly, then turned to the child.

"I thought you said none too serious."

"I thought so too."

He sat down beside the dragon as the pokemon sat on his lap. The pokemon created a window in the air, allowing the two to see what they're missing.

"BAM!" the pokemon said, "Did you guys see that?" it said as it grabbed a mouthful of popcorn.

"Popcorn?" it said, offering a handful to the kid.

"No thanks Jirachi, I'm not too fond of butter."

Jirachi looked at the kid in confusion, but smiled shrugging it off

"Okay," it said as it resumed watching the fight.

The kid turned to Rayquaza, who also seemed amused by the fight, and asked.

"Rayquaza, is Groudon sure of what he's doing?"

"You need not fear, young one. All legendary pokemon know what they're doing."

The kid looked at Jirachi, who was mouthing a lot of popcorn, who began to choke. In the right position, did the Heimlich maneuver, and freed Jirachi of his near-death experience. Jirachi spat out his popcorn bundle out of his throat and sighed, then returned eating the popcorn monstrously.

"I think."

Jirachi said, looking to Rayquaza, "This coming from the guy who attacked the only outer space visitor we ever had."

"Hey, Deoxys had it coming!" it shot back.

"You followed it to Battle tower and nearly destroyed the entire place," Jirachi said cleverly, "if that ain't a grudge, I don't know what is," he said, back to eating popcorn.

Rayquaza growled as the kid looked up to him.

"Rayquaza, I was serious about Groudon. Is he even sure that she will break such a curse?"

"I'm not even sure myself. But Groudon wants to learn about humans, and he's doing that through the one he's closely connected to. Groudon has a connection to the cursed one, which allowed his transformation and ability to manipulate his own power. All legendaries hold a bond to a human, and my bond resides in you."

The kid was flattered a little on the inside, but a curse being too much for a forgotten love situation was what he was really focused on. Groudon may have problems on the inside, but suggesting this curse? Is Groudon insane?

"Is the fight over already?" Jirachi asked.

The red beast had just defeated the last of Steven's pokemon, and Steven was recalling it. The beast was making some sort of speech, but Jirachi closed the window in disappointment. Now what is he gonna do with all the extra popcorn?

The kid thought, if she did break the curse, that would mean they would be together again. And if she doesn't...He didn't want to think about that. But what he didn't want to REALLY think about, was what would happen if the curse was broken. That would mean they would be together again, and he wanted to be with her. He also remembered, that setting curses were against the rules, but were usually let by.

"Rayquaza?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I need you to pull a few strings..."

So, does anyone have an idea of who this guy is? Stay tuned, although be very patient. His real name won't be mentioned in a while. Maybe in the sequel. OO oh crap, I said too much. Uh, ON TO THE PREVIEW!

Next Chapter: the intention of Groudon's curse was never said to anyone, not even the legendaries themselves. They're keeping an eye on the monster and May to discover the true purpose of this curse. But what they discover will not endanger Brendan's life, but May's as well.

R & R!


	8. Mercy is for the loveless

Wrath of Groudon part 8

So, I guess some people were able to guess who the mystery kid is. However, I won't say it. It kinda kills the suspense for me. Well, this chapter will be half funny, half serious. And by half, I mean half of this chapter. And by half of this chapter, I mean, splitted in half left and right. The humor is mainly focused on the legendaries. And it's fun. n.n Hope you enjoy.

The time was 10:49. Something big was happening at Meteor Falls, something, bad.

"Hey! I was sitting there!" Jirachi said.

"You weren't here when I came, I thought this seat was empty," a green, fairy type pokemon said.

"Raikou," Jirachi said, "I thought you said you would save my seat."

"I did, for someone else," Raikou grinned.

"He told me this seat was valid."

"And you believed him Celebi?"

"What's the big deal anyway?" Entei asked.

"Must I tell you again?" Lugia said, "Listen, Groudon put a curse on a human, a powerful curse, and we have to keep an eye on the child at all costs."

"Speaking of whom," Ho-oh said, "where is Groudon?"

Mew said, "No ones heard from him since the curse was placed."

Most of the legendaries were all at Meteor Falls. How they got their without being seen by a human is beyond me. They had meetings like this sometimes when something huge was happening involving them, and took place where Legendary grounds are. Such as Birth island, Mt. Ember, or even the Cave of Origin. Tonight, the meeting takes place at Jirachi's home.

"Rayquaza," the green haired child, who was sitting next to the green tyrant, asked, "where IS Groudon anyways?"

"Why would I know?"

"You did stop the fighting between him and Kyogre a long time ago."

"Yes, that is true. Although the fight was something about who was better and 'your mama jokes', can't remember."

(A/N: I came up with the idea of Groudon and Kyogre fighting with 'your mama jokes'. Some great climactic clash. XD)

"Well, does that mean Kyogre knows?"

"Kyogre? She doesn't even know how to use a can opener."

"You know I'm right here, don't you?" Kyogre said.

"...Err, Jirachi!"

Jirachi looked away from Mew, who was arguing about potatoes and onions. Why? I don't know myself.

"What?"

"Shouldn't we be seeing what's going on?"

"Oh yeah. Everyone, get ready."

Jirachi snapped his fingers and a window opened in the air. The image on the other side began to be clear, and on the other side, it started to look like...a football game. Everyone looked at Jirachi, who was dumbfounded, and chuckled embarrassingly.

"Heheh, err, wrong channel," he said.

The image changed and shifted. The picture began to visualize and they could see...a soccer game.

"Err, stupid remote!" Jirachi exclaimed.

Jirachi grabbed the remote and started to flick through the channels. (A/N: XD) He passed through a few infomercials, some wildlife expeditions, and a cooking ad. Darn it! Where's that channel?

"You're too slow," Raikou said.

He got up and walked towards the remote.

"Let me do this."

But since Raikou was an electric type, hence the phrase 'lightning-fast', he skimmed through the channels too fast to see correctly.

"Raikou, that's too fast!" Suicune said.

Although it was lightning fast, they managed to see a tiny glimpse of May.

"STOP!" Moltres yelled, "You passed it!"

Articuno said, "Go back!"

"Can't. I'm already round halfway, gonna have to keep going," Raikou explained.

Jirachi exhaled frustratingly.

"Just enter the channel number," Jirachi said.

"Why didn't you do that, smarty-pants?" Raikou shot back.

Once again, he passed the channel, somewhere around channel 59-72.

"You passed it again!" Zapdos said.

"Then I'm gonna have to go around again."

"Oh no, you won't!" Jirachi said.

He came up and punched Raikou out of the control's way. He grabbed the remote and entered the numbers close to the channel they were looking for. He entered '64' first, then '58', then '70'. Giving up, he went back to '59' and searched, SLOWLY, from then on. Raikou was rubbing where Jirachi punched him when Jirachi finally found the channel they were looking for. Channel '66'.

"Finally," everyone exclaimed.

May was seen sneaking out of a small trailer guarded by police. She ran into the forest and the pokemon questioned why.

"Okay," Latias said, "what's happening?"

"How should I know?" Jirachi said.

"You were watching the fight with Rayquaza, weren't you?" Mew asked.

"Yeah, but he cut it off at the end of the fight," the green-haired kid said.

"Nice going Jirachi," Kyogre said, "now how are we supposed to know what happened in the past? Who here has the power to look into the past and show us right here and now?"

A moment after she asked the question, everyone turned their heads to Celebi, who was picking his nose with his pinky. Noticing the gaze he was getting, he stopped picking and looked at them questionably.

"What? Everyone picks their nose, well, those that have noses, or fingers."

"We need you to look into the past Celebi," Mew said.

"Okay, but how am I going to show it to everyone? Who here has the ability to display images in other minds?"

"I can," said Latios.

Celebi slapped his forehead in frustration.

"You just had to say that out loud, did you?" he said, keeping his hand on his forehead.

"Well, grab my hand and look into the past," Latios said extending his hand.

"We don't ALL have to hold hands, do we?" Articuno asked.

"Don't worry, you don't have to. Start looking Celebi."

"Okay."

He cleared his throat and said aloud:

"FLASHBACK, POWERS, ACTIVATE!"

"You don't have to tell us," Jirachi said.

"What a showoff," Mew said.

Celebi growled at them, then closed his eyes displaying the past in their minds.

The city was in minor flames. The red beast had just finished off Steven's Claydol as the Dept. Store was up in fire. Steven recalled his Claydol and looked down in defeat. He ran out of town to Fortree to heal his pokemon at the Pokemon Center. The red monster turned to the burning buildings, and snapped his fingers, commanding them to stop roaring and put themselves out. The flames had disappeared in a flash, leaving charred wood and ashes in its wake.

May was hiding behind a building and walked away from it now that the wildfire rampage was over. She let the monster notice her, and already, his rage had disappeared. May didn't fear him, why should she? All he wants to do is protect her, yet, she's the cause of all chaos that occurs whenever he's around.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for getting rid of Steven like that. He was being a real jerk."

He chuckled as he walked up to her. The citizens hiding quaked with each step he took, fearing that he might notice them and burn them in an inferno. They were screaming in their minds telling the girl to run for it and jump in the ocean to escape, but they noticed that she was being casual, as if she knows what's going on. However, a certain witness experienced this scene and thought it was sickening. He grabbed his pokenav and dialed three specific numbers.

(whispers) 'Hello? Police? We have a wild pokemon arsonist at Lilycove city. The pokemon is getting belligerent.'

-What's the pokemon's description?-

'I can't see through all these flames. Bring your best 'pure' water types. Hurry!'

-We're on our way!-

The kid closed his pokenav and chuckled. No way is he getting close now. He ran his hand through his green hair as he fingered his Masquerain's pokeball.

'I wish this curse would just end.'

"Remember, I'm the one who has to break it," May said in a playful voice, "I'm the one getting most of the heat."

He chuckled.

'That's true.'

Faraway, some policemen were wailing their sirens through the towns they passed, with fire trucks close behind. They passed Mauville as they entered Fortree. Steven had just exited the Center when the vehicles passed by quickly. At that moment, he already knew what could've happened.

'Listen,' he said in a serious tone, 'I need to tell you something.'

"What is it?" May asked catching onto his tone.

'There's a far worse consequence to this curse than what you think.'

"What could be worse than someone possibly getting killed?"

Before the monster even spoke, the loud sirens had arrived in the city. All the policemen got out of their cars and sent out powerful water-type pokemon such as Blastoise and Starmie. The red beast noticed all the water types and nearly quivered. May knew what their target was so she quickly ran away before they were commanded to use hydro pump.

"Blastoise," an officer said, "use hydro pump!"

All the water pokemon launched a huge gush of water. The red beast simply jumped over the attack, but took great caution with the fact he was outnumbered. After successfully dodging the water blasts, he got close to May's hiding spot.

"Listen to me; meet me at the cliff by the edge of town at 11:00. It's very important so don't be late!"

And with that said he disappeared. The police at his disappearance but noticed that there were no fires in the city, proof still laid that there was one, however.

Later that day, eyewitnesses were asked simple questions, but the police didn't get good enough answers. Finally, they got the best from a kid. He explained that the beast is only after the girl named May, and will strike from time to time and is a very powerful, very vicious fire monster.

But that wasn't true. The monster only wants to protect May, and isn't at all vicious. He doesn't strike constantly and only uses its attacks on pokemon. Who would give such a feeble lie?

The kid looked out window and at the trailer May was sleeping in. The trailer was blue and large enough for one person to live in. It was being heavily guarded by police and their water pokemon. He only laughed at the scene and thought that it was a perfect way to keep the two separate.

Drew.

May looked at her clock as she lied in her compact bed. The time was 10:47 and her mind was on the monster. 2 minutes later would be the time to sneak out.

END FLASHBACK

"So that's what happened," Jirachi said.

"Well, let's see what happens next," Mew said as everyone turned their attention to the window.

The time was 10:58 and May was finding herself out of a few trees. She neared a cliff at the edge of town as the clock struck 11:00. Their, sitting on a log, was the monster, staring at the near-full moon. She walked forward a bit and already she knew the monster knew she was their.

'You're here.'

"How'd you find me?"

'Your temperature stands out.'

She walked forward and sat beside him on the log and stared at the moon with him. She rested her head on his shoulder, cautious of the spikes protruding from it. She looked at the monster and saw he was deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

'May, do you hate me?' he asked.

"What? What makes you think that?"

'The first time you saw me in this form, my target was Drew because he was about to tell his feelings for you.'

"Oh."

She realized that must be why Drew said

he didn't love her. If he told her of his true feelings, something worse could've happened.

'Do you...still love him?'

"No. And I never did."

'Why?'

"You saved me from a rabid Arcanine, protected me from Death's hand, and care about me with all your heart."

'But why?'

"If you knew exactly why you love someone, others just won't understand. Even the one you love."

'Hmm.'

"Trick question. Is the person I'm supposed to remember is you?"

'What? What makes that theory possible?'

"Well, for one, you nearly," she giggled, "kissed me back in the forest. And if I recall correctly, you said it would help."

"Don't be ashamed. I think it's nice of you to do that. So, what's so important about meeting you here?"

He finally decided to tell her the truth.

'The truth. If you don't remember by moon's full…'

She looked up to him from her resting spot.

"You mean the night of the full moon?"

'If you don't remember by then,' he continued, 'then I will kill you.'

This made May jump up.

"Wha-what!"

'By moon's full, I will kill you.'

May's mind was in a frantic. Kill her? At moon's full! He was supposed to protect her from Death and now, he says he's going to kill her by the night of the full moon!

There's no way he would do such a deed, would he?

"B-b-u-bu-but why! You're supposed to protect me! And now, you're going to kill me!" May said, almost screaming.

'The curse will take over my body and-'

May finally lost it.

"SCREW THE CURSE! You can't do this to me!" she broke out in tears and fell to the ground on her knees.

"You're supposed to keep me safe, keep me alive. Now you betray your will and say you will kill me. YOU'RE NOT THE MAN I FELL IN LOVE WITH!"

He lost it too.

'I'M NOT A MAN ANYMORE! I'M A MONSTER, AND IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!' he yelled pointing at May.

"What? Why is this MY fault!"

'IF YOU HAD REMEMBERED ME AT YOUR SPEECH IN THE CONTEST HALL, THIS CURSE WOULD NEVER HAVE EXISTED!'

May got up and prepared to run away.

"Fine! Kill me if you want to, I don't even want to live anymore!"

And she ran into the forest leaving a trail of tears.

The pokemon were silent as Jirachi closed the window. Groudon's curse was much worse than they thought.

"Death?" Latios said, "Is Groudon mad? He knows it's against the rules to lay a curse resulting in death."

The green-haired child was speechless, as well as Rayquaza. The girl was about to be killed and there was nothing he could do, unless...

"Rayquaza?" he said turning to the dragon, "You know what to do."

Whoa, I think this half of the chapter was a bit too intense, even for me. I've planned the entire story and it's already saved onto my computer. The entire thing consists of 10 chapters, so if anyone wants to see the remaining 2 chapters, get me some reviews.

NEXT CHAPTER: She doesn't want to live anymore. The one she loved loves her back, but he was gonna kill her. She feels betrayed, and doesn't want to live anymore. with one day left, she takes a look into her book of memories, and discovers someone she had forgotten many years ago…

REVIEW )VV1!


	9. Even the doomed are blessed

Wrath of Groudon part 9

This is the semi-final chapter to this fiction. It will be uploaded tomorrow. Merry Christmas! (or whatever holiday that's nearing at the time you're reading this.)

May was running through the forest, crying her eyes out, after yelling at the monster she loved. She had one day left to live and she couldn't spend the last day with Drew, she hated him. It's funny to think you thought you loved someone, and then hate them. May, had felt this twice. She cried more as she thought of every last word she told the beast, because it was all true; she didn't want to live anymore.

The two guards were sleeping along with their pokemon as May ran to the trailer. She didn't care if they were asleep or not, she didn't care about anything anymore. She opened the door and closed it behind her fiercely, waking up the two guards. They realized they were sleeping and pretended they weren't, ignoring the thought of what woke them up and the sounds inside.

May threw herself onto her bed, grabbed the pillow and cried into it. She was gonna die, but problem was, she didn't know when. She got up and digged into her fannypack, getting a calendar with the lunar stages on each day.

Full moon a.k.a., Moon's full, Wednesday 21st.

Tomorrow

She dropped the calendar in fear, staring into space, then cried some more into her pillow. Tomorrow would be Lives end Day (A/N: I'm making up these nicknames for common points of days. Simpler than 'the day she will die'), and she wanted to do more before she planned to. But she told herself she wanted to die because of that thing, making her shed every last tear in her eyes. If tomorrow was the day, she might as well look into the past.

She reached into her fannypack and grabbed a photo book. She flipped through the first pages to see her childhood years. There was one where she and Max were playing a game of hide-and-seek, one where she was learning how to ride a bike, and one where she was a baby with food all over her. She only laughed at the memories depressingly and looked on. So many memories she'll never forget, but one faint memory had seemed to pass that promise.

She began to skim through the book faster, the pain aching her heart for every memory of life wasted, as she passed through unwanted photos. She had enough of it and shook the book violently cursing it. In the midst of it, one picture fell. She noticed the photo as it fell to the ground photo downward, and stopped shaking the book. Since she had already suffered enough memories, she figured one more wouldn't count.

She grabbed the photo off the floor and looked at it. There she was, helping her mother move boxes into their house. But, wait a minute, who's that kid? That kid, with white hair, no, he couldn't be. The kid was wearing black and red clothing, with a headband similar to hers but tied his hair into place. He wore fingerless-gloves that were black and white, and had ruby-red eyes. The memory of him flowed through her mind, engaging a flashback.

FLASHBACK

"May!" a woman downstairs called.

"Was that your mother?" the kid asked.

"Oh, I forgot. I was supposed to help my mom move the boxes in our house."

"Well," he said closing his book, "mind if I help?"

"Sure!"

They walked down the stairs as his mother watched them walk out the door. In her eye, he seemed really happy with the new neighbor. It was about time he got a girlfriend, she thought jokingly.

They reached her house and saw a couple of Machoke lifting boxes, a lot of boxes. No wonder they needed help. A kid with glasses and shorts walked out of the pile of boxes to consult his sister.

"May, where were you? We need help," he said.

"Max, I'm here, aren't I?" she shot back.

"And who's this kid?" he said, addressing the white-haired one.

"Let me introduce myself," he said casually, "my name's Brendan Birch, son of Prof. Birch."

"Wow, Prof. Birch's son!" he said excitingly, "but why do you have white hair?"

"Max! That's rude!" May said, "Apologize!"

"Okay, sorry," he said looking down.

"That's okay, I get that a lot. Now shouldn't we be helping?"

They both said, "Of course!"

As they got boxes out of the truck and into the house, Max noticed a box titled, 'Memories'. He opened it and saw a photo book, some toys when they were younger, and a camera. Max grabbed the camera and wondered if it still worked. May noticed Max with the camera as he looked through the lens.

"You found our old camera?" she asked.

"I wonder if it still works, hence what you said, 'old'," Brendan said coming into the lens view.

Max accidentally pressed a button and a powerful flash occurred. May and Brendan covered their eyes in the result.

"Hey, it does work!" he said as the camera produced the picture.

May and Brendan were rubbing their eyes a lot until they finally regained view. At the same time, the photo developed, and this was the picture May was holding right now.

END FLASHBACK

May stared at the picture, mostly at Brendan, not believing she forgot such an important person. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't even be here. She wouldn't have been driven to go on a journey. She wouldn't have become a master coordinator. She...wouldn't die the next day. She realized now, that because of him, she was gonna die. He's nothing but trouble now and she hated him, but not really on the inside. In fact, you might say she loves him. But why? Maybe because he and the beast are alike. They care for her, protect her, and took her heart. It was almost like they were the same person.

May had no more thoughts about this, because she fell asleep, awaiting her doom the next night.

May woke up a little later than usual the next morning. She looked to her clock, 10:57, a LOT later than usual. She left her trailer to find the two guards sleeping on a table with cards on it.

'I feel VERY safe,' she thought sarcastically.

She walked to the Pokemon Center to freshen herself up. When she got there, she asked Nurse Joy where was Drew. She told her he flew to Fallarbor on his Flygon two hours ago. May really didn't care about that, so she led herself to the bathroom and freshened up.

When she looked in the mirror, she saw there were traces of tears in her puffy-red eyes and on her face. She asked herself why she was crying when she remembered...him. Her mouth quivered at the thought of him and his words.

By moon's full, I will kill you

She broke out in tears again, just hoping her day ended already...

NEAR MAUVILLE

Since Drew left, May had to walk to Petalburg, seeing that there was no way Beautifly would have the strength to fly her there. When she got to the river dividing Mauville from the other side, May released her Wartortle and asked it to carry her to the other side. Wartortle noticed her sad face, but did as said anyways.

May had reached Mauville and looked at the bike shop. She checked her wallet and there wasn't enough money in it. You'd think they'd actually give money for winning contests. She walked by, sighing in sadness, as she passed a television displaying from a window. May really didn't care about anything right now, not even the fact that the television displayed breaking news about Rayquaza's sighting near route 111...

just gonna skip ahead to May's arrival in Petalburg city

When May entered her father's gym, there was a surprise party waiting for her. Everyone she knew was there, and she was especially happy to see her family. Some of them asked where Drew was, and she said he had to go back home immediately; family emergency. (A/N: this means we won't be seeing him around anymore ) Max had noticed that her sister was very sad, but when he asked, she only told him she had something on his mind.

However, she couldn't keep it to herself no more, so she would tell them by 5:49. The time of moonrise.

In case you're wondering, May can be considered OOC to you. Let me clear some things up. She feels betrayed because her love is gonna kill her. Her love means everything to her, she values him as much as her life. Now that he's gonna end it, she feels that there is no point in her life. Is that clear now?

NEXT CHAPTER: _tonight's the night…tonight, I'm gonna die. It's all his fault. _

The ending chapter to the Groudon saga. Her life is at it's end, but the curse is wearing off. She wonders who he is under that wrath, and he's willing to show her.


	10. FORGIVE ME

Wrath of Groudon finale

Well guys, it's been fun writing this story. This is the final chapter of 'Wrath of Groudon'. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story.

The forest had been quiet for some time now. May was walking through Petalburg woods, with company behind. Her brother Max, her mother, and father, where tagging along because they were worried about her. She had been quiet and deathly sad for some time. Actually, she's been like this ever since she came back. When May said she was going to take a stroll in the forest, her family feared that she might...commit suicide or some other sort. When they said they where going with, she declined but were insisted strongly. May took a look at her Pokenav, 8:38, only a few more minutes until moonrise.

"May," her brother said, "please tell us what's wrong."

"We're really worried about you honey," her mother said.

"We don't want you to get hurt or anything," her father said.

May finally stopped walking and looked back, not to look at them but at the sky soon to have a moon. She was frowning before, but smiled when she turned, although they could tell she was pretending.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you," she said, finally dropping the act.

"A while ago, me and Drew were attacked."

"By what?" her father asked.

"A beast in red. Later, he saved me from a rabid Arcanine, but Drew attacked him with his pokemon in revenge. The day after that, we arrived in Lilycove and he came back. He told me to meet him late at night and I did."

Her family were intrigued by the tale but wondered where she was going with this. Her parents seemed a little astounded but Max, having more experience with legendary pokemon, knew there was something more.

"So what did he tell you?" Max asked, now concerned.

"He..." she wondered to tell them right now. No, slow and steady, "told me he was cursed."

"Cursed? By what?"

"...Groudon."

Max's suspicion was correct. It did have something to do with legendaries, but what's making May so depressed about it?

"Well, what else did he tell you?" her mother asked.

"He said..." was now a good time? "I was the only who could break the curse," no, not yet.

"So did you?"

"No, and now," time to tell, "I'm gonna die."

Did she just say that? Did she just say she would die? They understood why she was so sad, but why is she depressed? The question didn't matter, the family member does.

"Die? DIE? May, if this is some kind of joke, it's not funny" her father asked.

"By moon's full. When moon's full reaches the sky, he will strike," May said.

"Norman," her mother said, "I don't think she's joking."

"She isn't," Max spoke softly.

"Well, how do YOU know?" he said.

"Trust me, I know about these things. May, is it true?"

"Yes, all of it."

"But why are you so sad?"

"Because (sniff) I loved him…"

Max was now confused as well as his parents. Something must've happened to her to make her say that. If he was going to kill her, and she loved him, then anyone can understand why she's so depressed. As a matter of fact, she was in this stage before. When that Brendan kid left their town. They hadn't seen him since.

May took one, tiny glance at the moonlit sky.

"And now he's here."

They all turned to see in May's direction. From a distance, there, casually walking was the beast. A red aura was flowing through and around him, giving him an intimidating look that could give you a heart attack at first sight. His eyes were burning an evil fire, one she never saw, as he was only meters away.

'Are you ready to accept your fate?' he asked from afar.

Norman, who wasn't gonna just stand there, stood up to him. He readied his pokeball containing Vigoroth as he glared angrily at him.

"Listen you," he said, "I don't know what my daughter means to you, but I'm not gonna let you lay a finger on her. Got that?" he said with much integrity.

"Dad, don't even bother," May said, not changing her tone, "this is between me and him."

"No May," her mother said walking in front of her joining Norman, "we're your parents, we won't even let him near you."

"Yeah," Max said joining in.

'Hmph,' it merely sounded.

He snapped his fingers, activating a heat barrier to block them, except May, from his path. The barrier wasn't very hot, just to block all unwanted intrusion. Her family banged on the heat wall, calling for her, but she didn't listen. She knew it was pointless to struggle or fight, just accept fate, and everything will be over...

'Failing to rid of the curse,' he began, 'you not only failed me, but brought this fate upon yourself. Your time...has come.'

He continued to walk towards her, with flames burning brightly and fiercely, as his blue shine shimmered. May finally put on a serious face and spoke.

"Kill me if you want to, I don't even care, but I won't forget all the people that mattered to me in my life," she said, the monster not changing his pace.

"I won't forget my friends, my family, all who supported me to be who I am today," she said, remembering that one person, "and I won't forget Brendan Birch!"

The monster stopped walking, his eyes turning to a look of surprise, his blue shine no longer glowing, and the fierce flames had halted.

'What did you say?' it asked in utter surprise.

"Brendan Birch. The boy who made me who I am today. He was the reason I wanted to be on this journey," tears began to flow in her eyes as she spoke, "and I hate myself for forgetting him!"

The monster now walked towards her, her family was screaming to her to run away. He finally got up to her and she looked him in the eye. But what she saw, was relief, no desire to kill or hurt. Like he completely changed his mind or something.

'You...you remembered,' he said.

"Remembered? Wait a minute, you wanted me to remember...him?"

She realized the facts that were all coming together now.

"Is...that you, B-Brendan?" she asked afraid.

'...hello May. Long time, no see.'

It really is him. The boy she had forgotten two years ago, was now standing in front of her. She remembers him, and the curse, had been lifted.

"You-you're back...Brendan!"

She gave him a hug, one she had missed for a long time, as he hugged back. She was crying tears that were meant for sadness and depression on his shoulder as he gently rubbed her back, satisfied with her presence. May lifted her head up to look at him, what's going to happen now?

"Shouldn't the curse have been lifted?" she ask.

'It is,' he said holding his hand up.

The red pieces were slowly chipping off his hands as skin underneath were revealed. From the hand, the chipping of the powerful shell had reached his arm to his shoulder to his torso. Slowly, they revealed he was wearing black and red shirt and pants. It soon reached to his other arm and to his legs. When it reached his head, the tips fell like weak armor rusting off a warrior as white hair was revealed. By now, she could see his eyes, those ruby-red eyes that May was happy to see again. The last piece had fallen off as Brendan felt really weak, he fell and May caught him. He lifted his head up to look into her sapphire-blue eyes, eyes he had longed to see again.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said back.

The heat barrier had disappeared as the family watched in awe. Max was surprised to see a familiar face appear to him just like that, but if May was happy, he was happy.

"May," Brendan said, "I want to tell you something, something you have no idea how long I've wanted to tell."

May put her finger on his lips playfully.

"No, I have an idea."

"May?"

"Yeah?"

"I...I love you."

Even though, she felt he did on the inside, she couldn't believe those words. Probably because she felt the same way.

"I love you too."

And at that moment, the space between their faces disappeared.

'Brendan…' she thought, 'please…please _forgive me…_'

'Hmhmhm. Groudon has broken the rules.'

'He fears us now and is hiding.'

'Rayquaza, you know what you and your bond must do.'

Rayquaza smiled as the green haired child said.

"It'll be my pleasure," he said as he thrusted his hand to his left and engulfed it in a green fire as it transformed into a replica of Rayquaza's claw.

THE END?

And now the story is complete! For anyone who hasn't noticed, the words 'forgive me…' are italicized. Why? Check the chapters; the first letter of each one spells 'FORGIVE ME…' Not bad for a story, eh? Well, it's the least I could do for everyone. Before I move on to the sequel preview, I want to see this story in a hoennshipping C2 community. Please people, I want to see my work given some credit. Please notify the C2 manager about this story.

NEXT STORY: REIGN OF RAYQUAZA

Groudon desired to bring them together, now Rayquaza wants to split them apart. Kyogre will not let him do that, and thus, the climactic clash concludes. Except this time, its bond and bond versus bond. The children of destiny will fight to stay together, even if it means destroying the human bond. But what kind of blood runs through the dragon bond? And when will he strike? Will May suffer her heart once again, or will Kyogre assist her, Brendan and Groudon to prevail against the sky king? Discover the legends that saved Hoenn as they fight for the heart of May, in the sequel: Reign of Rayquaza.

Coming soon to a theatre near you!


End file.
